


RS4K Wishes you a Happy Father’s Day

by messier51



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cancer, Father's Day, Gen, Past Character Death, YouTube, implied/non-explicit deancas, radio show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messier51/pseuds/messier51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Tumblr <a href="http://messier51.tumblr.com/post/146184226632/mittensmorgul-casthartic-im-upset-its">here</a> based on the prompt (paraphrased): AU there with Cas doing some sort of media job where he gets to stand around with a mic, who adopted Claire when Jimmy died. Bring your daughter to work day.</p><p>Jimmy and Cas founded the Radio Show 4 Kindness, but they never expected it to grow into the huge community it did. Through Jimmy’s hospitalizations, the show had continued to expand with new hosts and a once a week broadcast. So many people had volunteered to continue spreading words and acts of kindness that they’d always found themselves overwhelmed. Cas and Claire reminisce during their special Father's Day live broadcast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RS4K Wishes you a Happy Father’s Day

  

 

When Jimmy and Cas founded the _Radio Show 4 Kindness_ , they never expected it to grow into the huge community it did. Through Jimmy’s hospitalizations, the show had continued to expand with new hosts and a once a week broadcast. So many people had volunteered to continue spreading words and acts of kindness that they’d always found themselves overwhelmed. 

On the one hand, Cas will always be grateful that Dean showed up with a camera and a shoulder to cry on at just the right moment. On the other hand, he still wonders if it was the right decision to continue, when he could’ve been spending more time with his brother. 

Jimmy had always been adamant about continuing though. Whenever it seems like too much, Cas tries to remember how many lives they’ve touched. He just has to do enough good for the both of them, now. 

They’re doing a special live broadcast to raise money for cancer today. Youtube celebrity Rowena and local hero Sheriff Jody Mills are on hand to answer calls and questions and support the cause, and Cas is holding it together by the skin of his teeth. All he has to do is focus on Dean behind the camera. 

When Dean switches over to Rowena and Jody causing trouble for someone, Cas checks on Claire. He almost told her not to come today, but she was eager to help. 

Cas isn’t sure how she’s holding herself together; she must be made of stronger stuff than he is. 

“Hey kiddo, how’s it going?” 

Claire stretches, and gets out of her chair. “Better than we expected–there’s too many calls. Especially when you and Dean were flirti-”

“That’s good,” Cas says, cutting her off. 

Claire laughs. “You’re so weird. Where’d Dean go anyway?” 

“He’s right over…” but he’s not. Dean’s disappeared, and their celebrity guests are not-so-calmly answering phones again.

Cas turns back to Claire with a shrug, but she’s waving someone over–waving Dean over, with his camera. Cas groans inwardly. If she grills them about their relationship it’ll no doubt get them more views… but _at what cost_. 

“You all remember Claire Novak right?” says Dean, narrating from behind the camera. A flurry of chatter shows up on the projector screen they’ve got open to a live chat full of viewers. They probably do. 

Cas leans back against the desk and watches Dean ask Claire some questions. Rightly that should be his job as host, but he appreciates a minute to breathe. The word “dad” brings Cas’s focus back to what Claire is saying. 

“I miss him a _lot_ , you know? I think he would’ve been so proud of everything RS4K has done though. It’s his legacy. I bet, wherever he is, he listens to every show and watches every broadcast we do. They get radio waves in heaven right?” Claire’s voice wavers as she continues. “Hey, Dad. I know you’re watching now, because there’s no way you’d make me into a liar! So you know, Dad, I’m doing really well, so you don’t have to worry about me. Cas and Dean are looking out for me, and together we’re all doing our best to look out for other people with cancer.” 

Claire spreads her arms out to encompass the whole room full of volunteers in white shirts. Dean follows with the camera, and Cas looks too. The sight of it catches at his breath, and Cas swallows the tears that Claire’s words are dragging from his throat. 

“So Dad, I hope that wherever you are, you’re having a good day. Happy father’s day. You too, Uncle Cas–happy father’s day.” 

Cas wraps his niece up in his arms. He’s crying, and Dean looks torn between holding the camera and coming to join them.

“Thanks bug,” Cas tells Claire. It’s all the words he can get out. 

Claire is right, Cas decides. Jimmy is definitely listening. 


End file.
